Power of Three
by r0xydawls
Summary: Harry, Hermione, and Ron are spending their summer before 7th year at the Burrow when they find out something very special about themselves.
1. Default Chapter

This my first attempt at fan fiction. Please review and e-mail me at r0xydawls@yahoo.com. And Harry Potter does not belong to me.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Ron Weasley awoke to his eighteenth birthday feeling extremely happy. Sure he knew that he always felt bad that his family was poor, that Voldemort was back, and that Hermione Granger still had not taken in any interest in him, but today he was eighteen. He felt like a man today. No longer a child and feeling a sense of responsibility because of his age and he felt good. Ron had always felt like he was a nobody. Next to his best friend, Harry Potter the boy who lived, he felt like a nobody and next to his five older brothers he felt like a nobody. Next to Hermione's boyfriends he felt like a nobody. But today his age made him feel like somebody. And he was extremely happy. Not just because of this good feeling but also because he lived to see his eighteenth birthday. Ever since Voldemort had returned in fifth year, their lives were in danger. However, somehow they stuck together and managed to live though so far. Ron smiled to himself, today he was going to see his friends and they were going to spend the whole summer before starting their seventh year. He was especially looking forward to meeting Hermione again. When she had returned sixth year she had shocked everyone. Somehow puberty caught up with her and Hermione looked completely different. Although she was still petite, her body started to develop in all the right places. She now had curves, and breasts, and a nice ass to boot. Her hair had gotten longer and wasn't bushy anymore. Instead, her hair covered her breasts and was silky and wavy. Her stomach was great too. She had started to work out to define her muscles and basically Hermione Granger from fifth year was gone. She was now Hermione Granger the new hottie of the school. She dated guys left and right and she still did not notice him. He couldn't blame her though. He was just so tall and lanky. He didn't have any muscles and to top it off was still too shy to make a move. But things were going to change today. They had been out of school for over a month and half already and during that time he had taken the opportunity to build his muscles by playing Quidditch and running everyday. He had also gotten a job and bought himself some nice clothes and his opinion he just looked pretty Goddamn good. He was going to make a move on Hermione. He wasn't going to wait. He loved her, and had been in love with her for too long. He wanted to be with her and he knew that it was his fault for not making the move sooner. It was his fault he didn't ask her to the ball fourth year too. But things were going to change the thought to himself. "Ron, his mother called interrupting his thoughts, they are here!" Ron ran downstairs to greet his friends. "Ron! Harry called out. They shook hands and gave each other a quick, manly hug. How have you been mate?" Harry stepped back and looked at his best friend. "Wow, you look different." Ron did. No longer was he tall and lanky. He was 6'3 and he had grown into his broad chest. His arms were now defined and the muscles were clearly visible. His chest and stomach were also toned underneath his new light blue shirt he had gotten for his birthday. His eyes looked piercingly blue with his shirt and his long legs looked good in his dark blue jeans. Ron looked incredibly handsome. Ron grinned looking pleased, "You don't look too bad yourself mate." Harry had grown into a young, handsome man himself. He wasn't as tall as Ron, but was 5'10. He also grew out of his bony figure into a well toned and defined one. His features were sharp and dark. His eyes were a beautiful emerald green and would be sorted into the category of Tall, Dark, and Handsome. "Where's Hermione?" Harry asked looking around the Burrow. "Here I am," a cheerful voice said behind Ron. Ron turned and thought he had died and gone to heaven because Hermione looked like an angel. She was wearing a white, cotton tube dress which showed her curves off in all the right places. Her hair was down and wavy and she was wearing a pink gloss on her lips. She looked incredibly adorable in her cute white sandals with her French tip manicured toes poking out. "Hermione!" Harry and Ron exclaimed. They both hugged her at the same time, squishing her with their weight. "You guysss are choking me here! Okay okay I am glad to see you too!" her muffled voice said between them. They both let go and Hermione gave each of them a separate quick hug. However, after she hugged Ron she looked up at him and asked, "Have you been working out?" Ron gave her one of his sexy grins and replied, "Do you like what you see?" Harry rolled his eyes and laughed because Mrs. Weasley had just scolded her youngest son. "Ronald Arthur Weasley! How dare you say such a thing to a lady! I did not raise you that way!" Hermione giggled and Ron looked like he was going to die because his mother was giving him the famous Mrs. Weasley death stare that she often gave to the twins. In between giggles Hermione answered, "Its quite alright Mrs. Weasley. However, if your youngest son does say something to me inappropriate be sure to know that I will be the first one to tell you and I'll bring Harry and popcorn because I love to see him in trouble!" Mrs. Weasley smiled. "It's so good to see you and Harry dear. Now let me magic your things up to Ginny and Ron's room." Nightfall was approaching and the friends had a great day catching up telling each other what they had done for a month and a half. Hermione was just finishing telling the bored boys about a guy she had been dating. "He was so charming when I met him. Blue eyes, blonde hair." Ron interrupted her, "Eww sounds like Malfoy". Hermione gave him a look that made him shut up. "Anyways, she continued, we broke up because he did something inappropriate." This got the boys attention. "Did he hurt you?" Ron exclaimed. "What did he do Hermione?" Harry asked seriously. "Where does he live?" Ron demanded pulling his wand out. Hermione sighed, "Well I don't know how to tell you this. I mean you guys are both my best friends and God forbid you did this to any of the girls you went out with." Ron and Harry looked terrified and angry. "Hermione, Ron began breathing heavily, did he touch you I swear if he hurt you." Harry interrupted, "Yes if he hurt you, you must tell us." Hermione looked at the both of them seriously and in a tiny voice answered, "Yes he did." Harry looked shocked and Ron looked angry and concerned. Hermione continued, "But he didn't do any damage. I mean he tried, but I hexed him." "That's our Hermione," Harry said. Ron asked again, "But still what did he try to do with you?" Hermione looked at him, "Please just promise Ron that you won't go looking for him." Ron looked at her and asked, "Why didn't you ask Harry not to look for him?" Harry chuckled, "Because she knows I am not going to beat the crap out of this guy. I mean I would but not just pack up and leave after she tells us everything. You would kill the guy." Ron sighed, "Ok fine I promise but tell us though what happened." "Well he tried to have sex with me," she said slowly waiting for the boys' reactions. "WHAT!????!" both boys exclaimed. They both stood up with their wands out. "I AM GOING TO KILL THAT BLOODY BASTARD!" Ron exclaimed. "I am so sorry Hermione but I am going to act like Ron now and KICK HIS ASS!" Harry yelled. "You guys I took care of him believe me. I made sure he wouldn't have sex with anyone!" Hermione said in an exasperated voice. "Oww" both boys replied both glad it wasn't them. "Anyways, Hermione continued, Ron I have something for your birthday". She handed him a box that was wrapped in orange wrapping paper. He immediately ripped it open and gasped when he saw what he was holding. In his large hands he held a frame with a wizard picture of the Cannons Quidditch team. There was a space where it said Dear Ron, your friend said you loved our team and so we are giving this to you. Hope you enjoy it. The note was autographed by all the team members and taped on the back of the frame was three front row seat Quidditch tickets for him. Ron looked up to Hermione with a shocked expression, "Hermione I can't believe it.I mean me Front row seat tickets." Hermione gave him one of her sweet smiles, "I know how much you love the Cannons and plus with all that has been going on with You-Know-Who back in power you haven't had a chance to have fun. Plus, you are worth it you know." Ron smiled and did something next that he wouldn't have dared do in all his years he had known Hermione. He leaned over and kissed her cheek and said, "Thanks so much for the gift." Hermione blushed and bit her lip from the fact of being kissed by Ron. Secretly she had wished it was his lips. He has gotten so handsome she thought to herself. And hopefully he'll return the love I have had for him for so long. "My turn Harry said" breaking the stare between his best friends. He handed over a gift that was not so nicely wrapped as Hermione's. Ron immediately ripped off the paper and smiled when he saw the gift. Ron laughed and said, "This is great mate. Simple but great." Hermione tried to peek over Ron's shoulder and when she couldn't see she asked, "Well, what is it?" Ron turned around and held the small plastic card out in her hands. Hermione rolled her eyes and answered in a dull voice, "You can't be serious Harry. I mean are you insane giving this boy access to all the sugar in the world?!" Harry shrugged and smiled, "What? I thought a gift certificate for Hogesmeade would be appropriate don't you think?" Hermione sighed and shook her head and simply muttered under her breath, "Boys." Hermione got up from the living room and declared, "You know what. In all our years of being friends we have never gone out in the Muggle world to have fun. We have had fun in the wizard world and our many adventurous run ins with Voldemort, but we really haven't hung out as a group." Harry also stood up and said in a slightly sad voice, "She's right you know. We had to grow up a lot faster with Voldemort looking for us and planning to attack us. We missed out on all the fun we should and could have had as teenagers." Ron sat there looking at them like they were insane. "Are you two people crazy?! Last time I checked we were still teenagers and alive. So what bloody hell are we doing here? Let's go out and party!" Ron stood up and told them that there was a Muggle club in this muggle neighborhood near by. Hermione nodded and shifted into Hermione planning mode, "Ok lets go change and meet back here in a half hour. Everyone got that?" Ron and Harry muttered a yes and Ron added something like bloody hell she's back to her commando self again. On her way up the stairs Hermione turned and said in a sharp voice, "I heard that and don't swear Ron." Ron sighed and followed Harry up the stairs to his room where they began to get ready for a night out on the town. In a half our everybody had met back down in the living room ready to party. Harry was wearing black slacks and a gray full- sleeved shirt with black shoes. He looked casual yet very sophisticated and his outfit went well with his dark features. Ron looked absolutely stunning. He wore black slacks and blue shirt with a black jacket to match. His hair was spiked and his eyes looked like a bottomless tropical ocean. They both had their wands tucked in their waistbands of their slacks and looked up the stairs with an annoying look because Hermione was 10 minutes late. Harry tapped his foot on the floor and checked the time on this watch, "Hermione, he bellowed, come off it! You told us to be ready here in a half hour and we made sure we would because if we were late we knew you would hex us! Now get your cute ass down here now!" Ron paced around the room and muttered, "What the fuck is taking her so long?" "I'm ready, Hermione called out as she walked down the stairs." Both boys turned and their mouths dropped when they saw Hermione. Ron felt his ears go pink at the site of what she was wearing. She wore a black small halter dress that wrapped around her neck. In reality it would be a nice but simple dress but the part that made it unsimple was her chest. It was completely exposed. The dress barely covered her breasts and the middle of her chest was exposed. She wore tiny black heels and her hair was down and straight. She wore a shimmery gold color lipstick on her lips and her eyes had a lot of gold eyeshadow. (In case you guys are wondering, if you guys saw Blue Crush she's wearing that black dress she wears towards the end). Ron looked at her and a million thoughts went through his head, my god she looks so beautiful. And sexy I can't believe I've been a git. Why haven't I told her again why I love her? Ron quickly closed his mouth and said, "Wow Mione, you incredibly beautiful..and sexy if I might add." Hermione blushed. Ron looks so handsome she thought. I have been waiting for this for an entire year. I guess dating all those worthless guys finally got him to admit his feelings for me. I am so glad it worked. I just can't believe I'm in love with my best friend. Hermione came out of her daydream and replied, "Well thanks Ron, you don't look to bad yourself." Harry thought to himself, this is pathetic. They still haven't confessed anything. The Muggle club had been extremely crowded but the gang managed to get in. Ron, who had never seen anything like a muggle club before, looked as if he had been petrified. "I can't believe these girls are wearing almost no clothes at all," he said with a horrified expression on his face. In a way, he was glad that his Mione wasn't wearing anything like that. Harry and Hermione immediately went to the dance floor and began dancing. Ron had decided to go hang out at the bar. He had ordered a dirty martini and smiled as he watched his best friends have fun. He was glad they had come and Harry had been right, they deserved to have a little fun. He was about to take a drink when he suddenly felt very odd. All of a sudden he got an extremely bad feeling and pain in his head as if something bad was about to happen. As soon as the feeling was over, he decided to trust his instincts and make sure his friends were alright. He looked over at the dance floor and saw that Harry was there dancing with some blonde muggle girl, but Hermione wasn't. Worried out of his mind, Ron practically ran over to the dance floor and cut in on his best friend, "Sorry mate but this is important, where's Hermione?" Harry sighed impatiently and answered, "Don't worry Ron she just went to the loo." Ron, relieved that she was alright, went back to the bar. Meanwhile, Hermione had decided to visit the loo to check up on her makeup. She was going to join Ron at the bar and she wanted to make sure she looked alright after all her dancing. She washed her hands and grabbed the paper towels to dry them when she was suddenly struck by a vision. In her vision she saw that she was in the bathroom and someone had come behind her and put a hand around her waist and around her mouth so she wouldn't scream. Breathing heavily and shocked she came out of her vision when suddenly she felt a hand on her mouth and a hand on her waist. Back on the dance floor, Harry suddenly felt like he heard Hermione's voice in his head. It sounded like she was crying out for help for him and Ron. He quickly stopped dancing and his brow furrowed when he saw that she wasn't there at the bar with Ron as she said she would be after visiting the loo. He quickly strode over to Ron and the both of them knew something had happened to Hermione.  
  
****** What do you guys think?? This is my first chapter and I really hope you like it. There are more powers coming up for all three of the characters. Please review and e-mail me at r0xydawls@yahoo.com and tell me what you think!!!!!******** 


	2. Chapter 2: Finding Hermione

Chapter Two Finding Hermione  
  
Harry and Ron frantically searched the Muggle club for Hermione, but she was no where to be found. Ron was losing his patience as they walked out of the club and started pacing back and forth. Harry noticed that Ron was clearly upset, because he was running his hand through hair and he usually did that after he lost a quidditch game or after having a fight with Hermione. Harry didn't look too pleased himself. His eyes were full of fear and his mind went straight to Voldemordt. He knew he was behind this and the thought of what would happen to Hermione killed him. She was Muggle born and he knew her chances of being alive were extremely slim unless he had some ulterior motive. Harry was shaken out of his serious reverie when Ron had swore, "Fuck. Why did this had to happen?!

Everytime we try to have fun and enjoy life something has to happen. I swear Harry if anything happens to her I'll die." Ron's eyes met with Harry's and Harry in his mind said I know Ron, I would die too. Ron shook his head and in disbelief asked, "What did you just say?" Harry looked at him as if he were daft, "Ron I didn't say a word." But Ron knew what he had heard in his head, "No I heard you say I know Ron, I would die too." Harry looked at Ron with his mouth wide open and exclaimed, "Ron! When Hermione was kidnapped I thought I heard her voice in my head, like she was crying out for me and you! That's how I knew she was missing!" Ron started pacing back and forth, his face in total concentration, his eyes serious.

He looked back at Harry and slowly said, "I felt something too. It wasn't just you. I was at the bar, before I interrupted your dance with that girl, and felt a pain in my head and I somehow knew something with wrong with Hermione. How though?" Harry knew this question was beyond his knowledge of answering. He looked back at his friend and answered, "I don't know Ron, but I think we should go pay Dumbledore a visit to ask him about these, these gifts or powers or whatever they are. I honestly think Voldemordt is behind this and if he is we need to get back to your house and tell your parents where we are going and immediately to go Dumbledore. He will know what to do and why Voldemordt even has Hermione." Ron nodded and both boys apparated back to the Burrow. Hermione awoke from her unconsciousness and immediately knew something was wrong. She was laying down in a beautiful, luxurious bed in a wealthy and kingly bedroom.

She tried to get up but somehow her wrists and legs were bound with magic. She began to panic and suddenly the door opened and a young and handsome man walked through and sat on the chair next to the bed. He whipped out his wand and pointed at the door and said, "Silencia." A light emitted from his wand, touched the walls and the door of the entire room. Next he put a spell on the door so that way no would be able to get in even with Alohomora. Hermione was breathing heavily and said to him in dead serious tone, "LET ME GO. WHO ARE YOU?!!!" The man arose from the chair and walked over to the bed. He traced her face with his slender fingers and over her lips and smiled, "I am Voldemordt." Hermione's face froze with fear and she frantically began to try to get free. He chuckled softly as he took off his coat. "There is no way you can get out. 

My name is Tom by the way. That's what you can call me when you are screaming my name." He turned to Hermione who had turned white by what he had said. With her voice cracking she asked, "What, what do you mean?" He laughed again loudly as he unbuttoned his shirt to reveal his pale, white chest, "There is a bond between you, your best friend my enemy Harry Potter, and his sidekick Ron Weasley. You don't know about it yet, but will. However, I found out before you even did. You see, Mudblood, you each have incredible powers, powers that were written down and prophecised by a wizard in the year 1213. He predicted that there would be a witch, and two wizards who would share a bond of power and would have their own powers. 

One would have the power to communicate through his mind, the power of fire which can be controlled by his eyes, and the power to blow up objects with his eyes. The witch would have the power to levitate, to move things with her mind, and to forsee the future. The other wizard would share a special bond with the witch, enhancing his powers out of the other two. He would have the power to sense if someone was in trouble, super human strength, the power to heal/wandless magic, and the power to shimmer himself from one place to another in a matter of seconds. Although he has many powers, the three of them combined would be the most powerful wizards and witch of the past, present and future. Prophecy also claims that the wizard, who shares a bond with the witch, would later impregnate her with his child. This child, would be extremely powerful with powers beyond what the history of magic has ever seen. The child with powers inherited from his mother and father, would be the greatest magical being to walk the planet. However, it is because his father and mother was so powerful that the baby turned out to be so powerful. Hermione, after listening and drinking carefully everything he had just said, looked at him with a confused look in her eyes and asked, "What does this have to do with me being here? Why am I here?" 

Voldemordt looked at her and chuckled, "Don't you see? You are the witch who will be impregnated with that child, who will give birth to him." He leaned his face down at her until his lips were almost touching hers, "Except, one of your friends won't be impregnating you with their child, but I'll be impregnating you with mine." After hearing what Dumbledore had to say, Harry and Ron both were astonished. Ron looked back at Dumbledore after gaping at Harry and said, "So we three have different powers and are prophecised to be something called the Power of Three?" Dumbledore nodded and smiled at Ron's incredulous look. Harry on the other hand was still confused. "But Professor Dumbledore, Harry began, why is Hermione kidnapped then by Voldemordt? How does she have to do anything with him after everything you told us?" Dumbledore looked at both young men and then stood up, and began to walk around his office explaining, "You see Harry, it is much more horrible reason than you can imagine why Hermione was kidnapped." 

Both Ron and Harry looked alarmed and concerned. Both said nothing until Ron broke the silence, "Professor what do you mean?" Dumbledore gave a sigh of despair, something both boys had never heard, he turned to face them and said, "The prophecy also told that one of you would impregnate the witch with your child. This child would be most special, inheriting the powers received from his mother and father making him the most powerful magical being of all time. However, the reason he was so powerful was because his mother and father both had incredible powers. Hermione is that witch, and Voldemordt has figured this out." 

Harry looked like he might be sick at what Dumbledore was about to say next and Ron looked outraged and emotionally blanched as well. Dumbledore quietly whispered, "He is going to forcefully impregnate her with his child." Suddenly Ron stood and looked at both the Professor and Harry with a look of helplessness and loss and in a cracking voice said, "He's hurting her.Oh God I can sense her and she's in pain..shit he's forcing himself.Fuck." Harry stood and clamped his hand on his shoulder and said with a tone of hope and determination, "Don't worry mate. We'll find her. We have these powers. Now, you have the power to sense, try to sense her location. I am going to try to contact her. We'll find her before he does anything worse I promise." 

Ron nodded and they both looked at Professor Dumbledore with an expression asking to leave. Dumbledore, understanding, nodded and watched the two apparate. "OH MY AHHHHHH PLEASEE GET OFF TOM PLEASEE," Hermione screamed in pain. After he had told her he was going to rape her Hermione tried to tap into her new powers to let herself free. She tried to move him off of her with her mind but it didn't work. She must need her hands to channel the power from her mind to her body. He was naked and on top of her naked body as well. He had kissed her roughly after telling her he would impregnate her and ripped her dress open to expose her breasts. She tried to get free but it was no use the spells holding her legs and wrists bound were too tight. She just cried, begged, and screamed in horror as he took of her dress to leave her in her black lace panties. He had already kissed and bit her breasts and kissed her lips hard. 

And he sat up on the bed breathing heavily, hair disheveled and looked down at her with lust. Hermione, whimpering now, was mentally crying for Harry and Ron. He quickly and painfully, with his two rough hands, spread her legs open. Hermione cried out, "PLEASE OH GOD PLEASE STOP RON!!! HARRY!!!!" Tom lowered himself back on her body pushing his erection against her panties causing her to take a sharp intake of breath. With his lips next to her ear he whispered evilly, "Do you like that Mudblood?" She tensed when she felt his fingers near her inner thigh and then suddenly a sharp pain shot through her body causing her to scream. 

He had pushed his middle finger into her and started a hard and rough in and out movement. Hermione was screaming out of her mind, "OH MY GODD TOM STOPPPP.AHHHH OH GOD.AHH AHH RON PLEASE.RON HELP..OH AHHHHHHHH!!!!!" He suddenly stopped and pulled it out and in a harsh voice said, "You are dry Mudlbood. Not to worry though I'll just fix that with ... He never finished his sentence though because at that moment Ron had knocked the door down his superhuman strength and with one hand clutched tom from his hair and through him across the room his back hitting the wall with such force that the room shook and the wall crumbled. Ron with a wave of his hand released Hermione's binds and took off his flannel shirt to cover her exposed body. Hermione wrapped herself tightly in Ron's shirt and her eyes filled with hurt and anger when they layed upon Tom's body. With a wave of her hand she sent him across the room, his head hitting the headboard of the bed hard knocking him unconscious. Harry mentally asked Hermione, You alright? We're here.don't worry about a thing Mione we'll take care of you. Hermione nodded and held Ron and Harry's hand and all three shimmered out to the Burrow.  
  
*****Please review!!! I know it was violent but I Told you it would be rated R! Anyways tell me what you think and up next in chapter 3 find out how ron and harry found Hermione, and Ron and Hermione grow close!************


	3. Chapter 3: Tainted

Chapter 3: Tainted

AUTHORS NOTE: I just wanted to thank all the people that reviewed me back. Thanks for reading and you have inspired me to keep writing and updating sooner and faster. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Hopefully I will have chapter four up by tonight or tomorrow. Tell me what you guys think and if you are okay with graphic stuff.

            Ron, Hermione, and Harry shimmered into Ron's room after rescuing her from Voldemordt. Hermione shaking and in shock after her abuse, sat down on Ron's bed and began to cry. Harry and Ron both looked worriedly towards her. Ron sat on the bed, put his arms around her and allowed her to cry into his shoulder. Harry bent down on the floor and rubbed her knee affectionately. In his Ron thought to himself, I can't believe this happened to her. This is our last year and it was supposed to start off as a great summer and instead the first night she gets here she winds up hurt….more hurt than anyone would have thought it could be. "What do we do now…." Harry said mentally to him interrupting Ron's thoughts. He continued, "I mean should we tell your Mum and Dad?" 

            Ron nodded and asked Hermione who was starting to stop her crying, "Mione, he said softly into her ear, we've got to tell my Mum and Dad about this..its serious and you shouldn't go through this alone we are here for you." Hermione merely nodded, ashamed of her condition. Harry, reading her mind, looked up from the floor and with his long arm raised her chin and in a strong voice said, "Mione. There is no need to be ashamed. You didn't do this on purpose. He did and mark my words he will pay. What…what did he do by the way?" Hermione stood up from the bed and walked over to Ron's old second hand desk where a huge Cannons poster hung from the wall. She stared at it and very slowly answered, "He was…, her voice wavered for a second but in a small but strong voice she continued, he was going to get me pregnant…he almost did."

            She turned to face her best friends and said in a confused voice, "He said something about the Power of Three and that we all had powers..something about a baby..I don't know if he was lying or not, but apparently he didn't lie about the powers because I was able to move him with my mind. How did you two find me?" Harry and Ron began to explain how they had come back to the Burrow after meeting Dumbledore. "So, Voldemordt was telling the truth about the Power of Three then? And…., she said slowly not looking at their eyes, and the baby?" Both Ron and Harry merely nodded. Ron said, "I was sitting on my bed, trying to concentrate and locate your position but it was soo hard to because, he gulped, because I could feel and sense what he was doing to you…I could hear your agony. 

            Ron stopped his explanation wondering if he had gone to far and brought back memories from her abuse, but she understood and smiled and said, "Ron its okay. I am so glad the two of you found me before it even got worse. Believe me it could have been a lot worse. I am going to be fine. Just continue on." Ron nodded dumbly and continued, "Well, I kept trying and trying but somehow I couldn't get your location so I was hoping that Harry here could send you a message and you could answer him back to tell him where you were." Harry nodded and continued the story, "However, your mind was blocked by all the pain you were going through and I could not get through to you." 

            Ron stood up from the bed, and walked over to his desk and took the small frame containing a wizard photograph of him, Mione, and Harry from sixth year at the ball. He turned to her and smiled, "I took this photograph and sat on the bed in a lotus like position, with my hands stretched out, and meditated on you, on your essence he said softly looking into her eyes. And somehow, I found you and me and Harry shimmered over there. I just knew where you were." 

            Both Harry and Ron walked over to Hermione and each grabbed her hand and looked at her. Harry in a soft voice told her, "Don't worry Mione. We are going to get through this. We have these new powers now to protect us. We're going to practice and hone our skills and we will far from vulnerable. We won't let anything happen to you I swear." Ron spoke and looked into her eyes, "Mione Harry is right. We don't let anything happen to you…we will both protect you and besides you have powers yourself to protect yourself. And besides…I would die for you." Hermione emotionally and psychologically exhausted, started to cry. Both boys pulled her into an embrace saying things just to soothe her. 

            The three were interrupted when Mrs. Weasley knocked on the door, "Hermione, Ron, Harry, what's going on in there. Is everything alright?" Hermione pulled Ron's shirt tighter against her body as Ron moved towards the door. "Mum, he started, we are going to come down in five minutes to tell you something important. Please just wait for us down there." He stayed by the door until he heard his mother walk down the old, creaky stairs of the Burrow. He turned to face his friends, and said, "Hermione we need to get you into some clothes. Do you want me or Harry to go to Ginny's room to get your clothes?" Hermione shook her head no and said, "No I'll just get my suitcase." Immediately after she had said suitcase, her suitcase had shimmered into the room in bright lights. Hermione looked back to both her friends whose mouths were wide open. "How did that happen," Ron asked looking confused. "Because, Harry started, she moved it with her mind. She said suitcase and it came to her. So her powers don't just work with her hands but her voice as well." Hermione nodded, her eyes bright with excitement with the knowledge of her new powers. She opened her suitcase and took out a pair of new underwear and bra, her gray pajamas, and a white tank top. Both boys turned around and waited for her to change. Hermione looked at both of the boys backs with her mouth wide open. "What do you two think you are doing? Go on apparate out of this room!!" 

            "Hermione, Ron started slowly, if you have bruises….then then I can heal them and your pain." Harry looked at the both of them uneasily and mentally signaled Ron, "Look I'm going to go…and leave you two alone. I am not of service here." Ron's ears went slightly pink at Harry's words and merely nodded at his friend. Harry left and went down the stairs to the Weasleys. Ron turned his back towards Hermione and said, "Look just put on a that new pair of knickers and bra….and then put the shirt back on…and then I'll look for spots to heal." Hermione let out a small and shy "okay" and began to change. Ron put his hands on his hips and let his head fall back and exhaled deeply. He closed his eyes and tried to not to think about the fact that the love of his life was changing her clothes. It just wasn't right he said to himself. She's just been through hell and that was all his mind could think about. His thoughts and self argument was interrupted with her announcement to turn around. He slowly turned and gasped not at the beauty of her body, but at the blue-purple bruises that were beginning to form around her breasts, thighs, and arms. His heart ached for her, the thought of what she had to go through. "Oh…Mione," he whispered as he inched closer towards her. He stretched out his hand and a light glow emanated from his palm and he moved both hands over her bruises and watched them slowly disappear.

            She gasped as she saw her bruises and pain disappear. He was her hero, she thought to herself. And such a gentlemen and sweet. And handsome…and…she sighed…my god things were so messed up she thought to herself. There had always been a reason why her and Ron weren't together..and now after the whole rape thing…she wanted to be with him she did... "Mione, Ron said softly breaking her reverie, I'm done..you're healed...I'll meet you downstairs," he said his voice drained from everything that had just happened.

            Ron, Harry, and Hermione had talked with the Weasleys until five in the morning about what had happened. Both parents were astonished to know that their youngest son, Ron had powers. They were also shocked and worried when they learned about Hermione's kidnapping and rape. After giving the entire story, all three teenagers went up to their rooms to rest for the day. Harry gave Hermione a hug before walking into Ron's room to sleep and Ron stayed behind and gave Hermione his own embrace. Before he went to his room, he looked down at her and caressed her cheek with his hand. In a rough and strained voice he said, "Mione just know that I'm going to be here for you no matter what….I'm here to protect you and if you ever need to talk I'm here for you….". Before he knew what he was doing, he leaned down and softly planted a kiss on her lips. Hermione, surprised at the kiss, at first tensed but relaxed into his soft and sweet kiss. She kissed him back and the kiss lasted for about ten seconds until he pulled away from her and smiled, "Nite Mione." He turned to his room and left. Hermione, stared at the door and touched her lips that Ron had just kissed and felt a warm feeling within her that everything would be alright. "Good nite Ron", she said softly and with that she headed towards Ginny's room to finally get some rest after being at the Burrow for one day. 


	4. Chapter 4: Betrayal and Passion

Chapter 3- Betrayal and Passion

Authors Note: I am just giving my shout outs to the people who have been reviewing me..THANKS sooo much you are so helping and motivating me to write this story. If you guys want to submit longer reviews and talk about stuff that you want me to add or ideas feel free to do so and somehow I didn't get that many reviews for chapter 2…please continue to review!!!

            Since the day of Hermione's kidnapping, three weeks had passed and the teenagers had returned to living and enjoying their summer. Ron and Hermione still hadn't talked or mentioned anything about the kiss. It was weird, they seemed to be acting normal and not avoiding each other at all, but either one of them had talked about what had happened that night. Harry's godfather, Sirius Black, had his name cleared in sixth year and had come to stay at the Burrow so that he could spend time with his godson. When he had learned about Harry, Ron, and Hermione's powers, Sirius had decided to train the three of them in case of a death eater attack or another Voldemordt kidnapping attempt. 

The three would wake up at five each morning and head to the backyard of the Burrow where Black would first make them run 20 laps before getting into training. This particular morning, however, was not going well with Hermione's anger towards Ron. Ron had a date with a pretty blonde the night before, a witch he had met at his work. They seemed to have a pretty good time because he had invited her to meet his family. Therefore, Hermione seemed to be pretty ticked off at Ron because she was kicking his ass during their spar. Hermione was wearing tight black stretch pants and a black tank top. Around her waist she wore a black belt which carried her wand, knives, and two small tridents with which she was fighting Ron. 

Ron was wearing black cargo pants and a tight black army shirt. He also had a black belt which contained his favorite knives and athames. On the side of his hip he carried his sheath which contained his precious sword that Sirius had given to him. During training, when Sirius had found out that Ron was loved swords and knives, he decided to give him his old sword that had been passed in his family for generations. Harry didn't mind at all, because he didn't really like swords. Instead, he depended on his telepathy and his abilities to produce fire and blow up objects. He also wore an outfit just like Ron and Hermione. All three had been trained expertly martial arts and sword fighting for sparring. 

Harry ducked with instinct as a knife from Hermione's belt had flown threw the air expertly towards Ron. However, Ron had slightly moved his body to the side with his super human strength and speed and had dodged her throw easily. He spun and threw a kick with his long leg but Hermione caught it with her two hands and spun him around as he fell to the ground with a large thud. He immediately brought his body back up from the ground and advanced on her. He threw a punch at her face, which Hermione ducked and then he threw another kick which Hermione then blocked. Hermione expertly and swiftly got on the ground to do a 180 degree kick to his legs which brought him back to the ground again.

Ron was beginning to lose his patience and he began to get angry. Hermione merely gave a small smile as her eyes flashed with anger. As soon as he had gotten up, she advanced on him and began to throw her own kicks and punches. He dodged them but got another kick in the stomach which pushed him backwards a couple of feet due to Hermione's powers and strength. Angrily, he took out his knives. Harry looked at both of his friends and knew things were about to get serious. Hermione was the best fighter in martial arts out of all them because she was faster due to her light weight. However, Ron was the best swordsmen and the best at fighting with his knives and he knew she was going to get her ass kicked. 

Hermione didn't falter though, she merely raised her eyebrow at him. Ron advanced towards her and began to throw his kicks which Hermione again expertly blocked and dodged. From out of no where he threw one of his knives at her during the middle of their kicks and punches but Hermione levitated out of the way. In mid-air she gave Ron another spin kick which got him pushed back another couple of feet on his ass gain. She lowered herself on the ground and with the wave of her hand produced his knife which was on the ground a couple of feet away from her. 

She walked towards him, as he was still on the ground, and put the knife to his neck and with her voice breathing heavily asked, "Do you give up yet?" Thinking she had won too early, she was caught off guard as Ron touched her and shimmered the both of them towards the middle of the field again. He rose his entire leg and kicked the knife up out of her hand and caught it. He swiftly got down and kicked her legs from underneath and caught her with his arm before she hit the ground and pointed the knife more like at her chest. Both were sweating and in a breathless voice he said, "No I don't. Besides I won." Hermione angrily stood up and wiped her forehead which was full of sweat.

Harry and Sirius stood there clapping and applauding at the spar. "That was wonderful!, said Sirius approaching the two, absolutely magnificent. Neither of you gave up and both used your powers skillfully with your martial arts combined. Hermione merely looked at Ron with disgust as he and Harry shared a handshake on his victory. "Doesn't matter, she announced, I will kick his ass someday." And with that she turned and walked back towards the house. Ron watched her go. He bit his lip as he watched her backside sway in her tight pants and ran his hands through his sweating hair. "God she is hot," he said. Harry and Sirius already knew Ron was smitten by Hermione. Harry was surprised though. Ron never openly admitted his feelings for her in front of him. He was used to it by now, Ron always made comments about how he would die for her, how beautiful she was, or how much he wanted to enjoy her body. Something Harry did not want to hear about. 

But then again, he did want to know if Ron was experienced in that area. He hadn't got the nerve to ask him yet, but decided to ask him now. "Ron, he asked mentally_, have you ever…have you ever slept with a girl before?" Ron turned at Harry with an amused look on his face and answered back, "Why?? Have you?" Harry sighed and said out loud, "No Ron I just wanted to know if you had. Anyways lets talk while we walk back towards the house." _

As they approached the Burrow Harry wondered why Ron hadn't answered his question and asked again, "Ron, did you have sex yet?" Ron looked slightly uncomfortable as they entered the Burrow and pointed his finger at his head. Harry got the message and began to have a mental conversation with Ron. _"Did you?"_ In his head Harry got back an answer that sounded like a very stressed _yes_. With his eyes bulging, Harry immediately asked questions like a snitch. "_Who, when, where?" Harry stopped himself from asking why, assuming that was sort of obvious. Ron mentally answered him back, __"This summer, I was at a party for work…I had too much to drink and so did she and we both sort of woke up the next morning next to each other." They boys had walked back to his room and Ron lay on his bed with his large hands behind his head. _"I just, he continued mentally, I just… bloody hell…it was just so fast I don't even remember parts of it." _Harry nodded as if he understood, but inside he knew Ron had made a huge mistake. Harry also felt Ron's emotions in his head. Ron was tearing up inside too. _

Harry knew Ron loved Hermione and wouldn't do anything to hurt her, and this felt like a betrayal to him. Harry stood above Ron and said outloud, "Don't worry mate. Look it was a one time thing and I know you and Hermione…..you know…anyways just don't worry. I won't say a word." Ron smiled back at his friend and said, "Thanks. It really means a lot to me. Now I believe you have a lot of questions to ask me right?" Harry smiled goofily and walked over to Ron's desk and sat a little on it. He picked up a closed golden snitch and began to toss it in the air and asked, "So what was it like? I mean you know _inside_?" 

Ron smiled at his best friend who was blushing and answered, "OH God mate it is so bloody fucking good! I mean that part I remember. It's incredible. The pleasure you feel is just so amazing. It's really small, tight and warm." He closed his eyes trying to remember the night and continued, "ohhhh and the best part is when she moves in a different position which makes you go deeper."

"Makes you go deeper where?" Hermione asked. Both boys, with their eyes bulging, cheeks flushed, looked towards the door where Hermione had walked in. She was about to ask again when Ron said, "Bloody hell Hermione. Ever heard of knocking?" She looked at him angrily, "When have I ever needed to knock and besides RON I have the password. Besides what were you talking about?" Harry looked at Ron and back at Hermione. "Okay, she said, what's going on? What don't I know?" Ron sighed impatiently, and in his mind he heard Harry said _why does she always have to figure everything out??? Ron stood up from the bed and walked over towards Hermione, put his hands over his hips, and in a very loud and clear voice said, "Sex." Harry was completely taken back. He thought Ron didn't want Hermione to know._

But then again he thought Ron had changed over the summer. He was much more open and frank about his feelings and didn't care about the consequences. Hermione looked taken back herself with his answer and merely gave a small, "OH." But she was curious and asked, "How would you know anything about it." At this point, Ron couldn't look into her eyes and turned his back, and ran his hands through his hair. Hermione gave a small gasp and in a strong voice she asked Ron, "Who was it? Was she pretty? Let me guess she was blonde. Did you enjoy yourself Ron? My God, How could you do this to me?!" Hermione was angry now and Harry could clearly see that he did not belong in this conversation.

Although his two friends didn't hear him, Harry excused himself and left the room. As he walked downstairs Harry muttered to himself, It's about time they shared their feelings" and smiled as he went down to enjoy some of Mrs. Weasley's lunch. Back in Ron's room, Ron's head was reeling with what he had heard. He was angry too, he turned to face her with his anger in his eyes. "What the fuck are you talking about Hermione?", Ron's voice bellowed. Hermione wasn't afraid though. She advanced on  him and looked up at his face and said, "How can you sleep with another woman?" Ron just laughed, "Why Hermione? Why do you care?" Hermione just stood there hurt but continued her assault, "Why do I care? Ron can't you even say how you feel about me outloud!? Are you that immature?" Ron grabbed her shoulders and yelled angrily to her face, "WHY SHOULD I? WOULD THAT CHANGE ANYTHING? WOULD THAT TURN BACK TIME AND TAKE AWAY ALL THOSE TIMES I WAS HURT  WHEN I SAW YOU WITH ALL YOUR BOYFRIENDS? WILL IT CHANGE BACK TIME WHEN I SAW HOW THEY WERE KISSING YOU AND TOUCHING YOU WHEN I KNEW IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME. WOULD IT CHANGE BACK TIME WHENEVER THEY BROKE UP WITH YOU AND YOU CAME CRYING INTO MY ARMS FOR COMFORT AND I ALWAYS JUST WANTED TO KICK THEIR ASSES FOR HURTING YOU?"

Hermione had tears streaming down her face as she heard how messed up his feelings were and how she wasn't helping. He had let go of her shoulders during the middle of his speech and stood a few feet away from her with his hands forcefully on his hips. Hermione walked tentatively towards him, and slowly put a hand on his shoulder. She felt his body tense. In a soft voice she said, "Ron I love you too, with all my heart. And I just wanted to get your attention during those boyfriends..I never dreamt to hurt you and now with you sleeping with this woman" Hermione couldn't continue and broke down. 

Ron turned around and put his arms around her. His brain kept playing over her words of, "I love you too Ron." He told her, "Hermione I swear to you I swear on my love for you that it was an accident. You can ask Harry or her for that matter. It was at a party for work, I was drunk…" Hermione put her fingers to his lips and said, "I don't care. I believe you."

 Ron put his hands on her cheeks to dry her tears and put his lips to her lips. This kiss wasn't anything like their first gentle kiss. It was everything the first kiss wasn't. It was passionate, hungry, exploring, longer, and lustful. Ron was hungrily devouring her lips, exploring her mouth with his tongue. He back the both of them up, while kissing and he began to kiss her neck and behind her ears. Hermione moaned his name, "Oh Ronnn". 

He still didn't stop. He was out of control. Ron began to advance on her like he had not eaten for a week. He pulled her closer to him so he could feel her body and so that way she could feel his. He suddenly broke off the kiss and pushed her away a couple of feet and said, "Hermione…look I can't control myself. Just leave if you don't want anything else to happen right now." Hermione took a few steps to reach him and looked up back to him in his blue bottomless eyes and said softly, "I want you to make love to me." 

********REVIEW!!!!!!!!! Please tell me you liked this chapter!!!! Okay and Nextttttt chapter does Ron make love to Hermione????? Please Review*********


	5. Chapter 5: Being Late

Author's Note: I am soo freaking sorry that I did not update. I didn't think you guys really liked the story! But I kept getting reviews, even now! I apologize deeply, but Hey I am gonna be updating regularly and sooner. Enjoy Chapter 5…oh did you guys see Pirates of the Caribbean??? I'M CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW!!!!!! I love that line!

            Ron took Hermione's hand and sighed deeply and finally said, "Hermione, love, I know you think this is the right time and all, but it isn't. We haven't even dated or been in any sort of a relationship….I think you would most regret it if we didn't have a relationship of any sort after we did this. See how well I know you?"

            Hermione looked up into his blue eyes and smiled when she said open heartedly, "I love you Ron…everything about you. You do know me and yes I have to say I would have regretted this .

 But I just want to say thank you for everything. For all the times you were there for me. And now we are going to finally be together with everything that has happened and changes that have occurred out in the open."

Ron merely nodded and added, "It's kinda late. Mum and Harry must be wondering why we haven't come down for lunch yet." 

Hermione quickly agreed and with a wave of her hand she opened the door. She was about to walk through when Ron had said "Wait." He walked over and took her hand. 

Hermione felt her heart skip a beat. They both smiled at each other and shared a quick kiss before they walked hand in hand downstairs for Mrs. Weasley's amazing lunch.

            Two months had passed and it was now back to school again. Ron and Hermione were made Head Boy and Head Girl. Ron had been made prefect two years ago and him being Head Boy now really didn't surprise anyone. 

Hermione was thrilled to know she had made Head Girl. Although she had always made prefect, she was completely surprised when she found out she was made Head Girl.

The trio still had practice everyday with Sirius who showed no mercy and had them wake up at the crack of dawn. They were all getting very good at using their own powers and the bond between the trio grew even stronger. The bond between Hermione and Ron strengthened as well. The two had been together ever since and had not had a single fight since they had gotten together.

Harry believed this to be the work of the higher authorities since nothing short of a miracle would stop a row between his two best friends. He had to admit, he had thought being around them as a couple was going to be weird, but the more and more he sees them together the more he is happy that they finally found each other. 

Harry walked across the grounds of Hogwarts towards the Quidditch pitch. Ron had posted a note in the Gryffindor common room practically ordering all members of the team to report to the Quidditch pitch after three p.m. 

Harry chuckled and thought to himself, _talk about a captain power surge. "Oy! Mate" called out Seamus. Harry looked up to see that everyone was there except Ron. Seamus and Thomas, the beaters were there. The seeker, himself of course, was there. Ginny and Parvati the chasers were there. All that was missing was their Keeper and captain, Ronald Weasley himself. _

"Where the hell is your best mate Harry," yelled Ginny. Harry looked at her as if she lost her marbles, "How the bloody hell would I know, he replied, he's your brother!" Ginny looked like she were ready to kill. Her green eyes were bursting with anger and her cheeks were flushed red to match her fiery hair. 

She walked up to him and gritted her teeth, "That bastard better have an excuse for being bloody late because I was about to receive my first kiss with that hottie Destin Hall of Ravenclaw when Thomas came out of no where and grabbed my arm and told me Ron had ordered an emergency meeting for the team and NOW MY BLOODY BROTHER IS NO WHERE TO BE SEEN!" She stormed off with Parvati towards Hogwarts' grounds. 

Harry swore he saw steam venting from her head.

Harry sighed and mentally signaled Ron, _Where the bloody hell are you mate? Remember you had an emergency meeting for Quidditch today? Ginny lost her.. Harry stopped cold in mid-sentence. He got back a signal that sounded like a very confused and out of breath voice that belonged to Ron, _HhhhHarry___? _

Harry suddenly felt a feeling of passion in his head. Harry frowned when he came to realization. Ron was with Hermione. He physically slapped his forhead with his hand and telepathically said, "_Ron what the hell is wrong with you and this is the last time I want your feelings reverted back to me when I try contacting you…that was just too much sharing between this bond_." 

Meanwhile back in Hermione's private Head girl room, things were getting hot and heavy between Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley. Not having seen each other for the entire day they were finally glad they got to see each other.

 Not only were the two growing physically, but the bond was growing extremely strong as well. The two literally could not be without each other. That was why they were locked in a deep and passionate kiss that couldn't be broken off by well anyone….except when Harry mentally signaled Ron.

After listening to what Harry had to say Ron swore, "Fuck, I can't believe I forgot about the emergency Quidditch practice I had scheduled today! I'm sorry Mione, but I've got to go get to this practice before the beaters actually beat me."

Hermione looked like a child whose favorite toy was being snatched away. Ron looked at her eyes and smiled with compassion, "I'm sorry love, but listen why don't we have a nice romantic dinner tonight in my room around sixish?"

Hermione smiled back, "Of course Ron, I'm just being unreasonable. I know you have Quidditch practice and to tell you the truth I have got to finish up my Arithmancy report. I'll see you at dinner!"

And with a quick kiss she was out of the room before he was. Although she had left the room first, Ron had gotten to the Quidditch in an instant with merely shimmering out of Hermione's room.

At shimmering at the Quidditch pitch, Ron only saw Harry waiting at the bottom of the goal posts with his broom in hand. 

Harry looked like he was about to throw up when he pointed and said, "Listen I understand this bond between the three of us as well as you and Hermione is growing stronger but you have got to find a way to block your feelings! I am still feeling queasy over that much regrettable information you sent me."

Ron looked smug when he answered back, "Sorry mate. Won't happen next time. Anyways what happened to the team?"

Harry looked at him as if he were kidding, "Hellooo, YOU were late. They all left. What did you think they were gonna wait around for you. Oh yah, Ginny is soo mad at you so I would advise to just shimmer the hell out whenever she sets her eyes upon you.

"So…things were getting pretty hot and heavy for ya mate? With Hermione that is," Harry said as he playfully punched Ron in the stomach.

Ron suddenly clutched his stomach and doubled over as if he was about to be sick. Harry chuckled softly and in an exasperated voice asked his best friend, "You alright Ron? Is it your turn to be sick now?"

Ron, still bent over clutching his stomach, turned his head to the side to face Harry. "No Harry, Ron replied in a grim voice, there is something wrong with Hermione."


	6. International Woman of Mystery

AUTHOR'S NOTE: OH MY GOD. I HAD THE WORST COMPUTER TROUBLE EVER…I COULDN'T GET THIS FROM MY NOTEBOOK TO MY REGULAR PC BY DISK…AND THAT NOTEBOOK DOESN'T HAVE INTERNET…AHHHHH SO I HAD TO TYPE THIS ALL OVER AGAIN!!! ANYWAYS I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CUZ I'M GONNA UPDATE VERY VERY SOON.

Hermione smiled to herself as she walked down the corridor's of Hogwarts. She couldn't believe that her dreams were all starting to come true especially the most important dream of all. Being with Ron.

She couldn't believe that her, know-it-all Hermione Granger, the bookworm was with the charming Ronald Weasley. He had grown quite popular now at school. He was the Quidditch captain and Keeper for Gryffindor and Head Girl. 

Not only had his status quite improved from being Harry Potter's sidekick, he had also grown into a very attractive man. Even more attractive than Harry. Ron was the tallest boy in the entire seventh year class standing at 6'3. 

Playing keeper and practices with Sirius had helped him fill into his broad shoulders and chest. He had broad back and his muscles were even visible through his white, cotton school shirt.

Then again it wasn't as if she wasn't attractive at all. She had grown up as much as Ron had. Although she was still petite and short, her body had grown seductive curves. 

She had grown into these dangerous hips that sat low on her waist. Her stomach was now toned from all workouts with Sirius.

Her hair was now waist length and fell into loose wavy curls. Her bangs, once bushy, were thin, light strands that outlined her face and intensified her brown beautiful eyes. 

At first she didn't believe she had grown into an eighteen year old beautiful woman, but when she came back to school and noticed the heads of many boys her age look at her.

She was even surprised when she saw MALFOY looking at her. Not looking at her like some loathsome, dirty, "mudblood", as he always called her. But just like the way Ron or any other guy looked at her.

She continued to smile inwardly and outwardly as she walked to the Great Hall to pick up a snack. She was going to need all the energy she needed to finish her Arithmancy report.

She was almost at the Great Hall when she heard several screams. The screams sounded like they came from the Great Hall. Hermione ran over to the Hall and what she saw both angered and shocked her.

A woman, wearing tight leather pants, a matching tank top, and robes flowing behind her a like a cape, was throwing unforgivable curses at students everywhere. Her face was masked with only her eyes unmasked.

Hermione's instincts finally caught on with her and with a wave of her hand the woman's wand flew out of the air. She turned to face the person who had disarmed her. Hermione stood ready for her attacker. The woman stood on top of the table in the Great Hall and with her hand she motioned Hermione to join her as well. 

Hermione, surprising her attacker, levitated on top of the table and without warning spun a high kick to the woman. The woman, however, was trained and easily dodged the kick.

She threw her own kick with her long leg to Hermione. Hermione levitated high in the air and avoided the kick. Hermione levitated high into the air and avoided the kick.

Still airborne, Hermione waved her hand and sent the woman flying straight into the wall. The woman fell to the ground and unfortunately right next to her wand. She quickly put it behind her and stood up to fight Hermione.

Hermione, now confident, sends another kick to her. However, the mystery woman ducked and pointed her wand towards Hermione's abdomen and uttered, "Imperio!" Hermione, feeling the pain in her abdomen, clutched her stomach, staggered and fell on top of the table.

The woman, smiling behind her mask, now kicks her in the stomach while still under the curse. The woman rose her leg to give another kick to Hermione, when all of a sudden a strong arm landed on her shoulder, lifted her up with the same arm and felt herself being thrown against the wall once more.

Although Hermione's kick had caused a dent in the wall, this throw was far stronger than that. Almost inhuman. The strength this person had was superhuman and when her body was thrown against the wall for the second time, it crumbled.

Gaining conciousnes once again, the woman rose to greet her second attacker. The young man who had sent her flying through a wall was crouched on the table with his hands outstretched on the girl she had cursed. Light was emanating from his hands and as he healed her Ron uttered her name as if he was in prayer, "Hermione."

"Hermione," Ron said through his gritted teeth as he doubled over in pain again.

"Ron, Harry said with seriouness and order, what's wrong with her, what's happening with Hermione."

Ron, now heavily breathing and beads of sweat forming on his forhead, panted and answered, "There's some sort of an attack…she's under curse….Imperio..I..think. Harry come on I've got to get to her."

Ron quickly grabbed Harry's arm and shimmered to Hermione. Ron shimmered to where Hermione was which apparently was one of the tables in the Great Hall.

What he saw shocked him, students were shouting and screaming everywhere and the love of his life was under an unforgivable cruse being kicked by her attacker.

Before she could kick Hermione again, Ron reached over and grabbed that bitch from behind and hurled her across the room against the wall.

He crouched down to Hermione and outspread his hands over her abdomen to heal her. "Who are you?!" he asked harshly.

The woman looked at the three of them and her eyes slightly sparkled in fear as realization dawned on her. She was about to run when Hermione sat up and grabbed her leg.

She saw images of a little girl and a teenage boy playing together, then a familiar young man face, the girl doing unforgivables on animals, the man hooded and cloaked, the man with other men hooded and cloaked, laughing, laughing, laugh…..

Harry, suddenly channeling all of this from Hermione through the bond, sank to his knees as he felt the familiar pain in his scar. He clutched his forehead and howled in pain.

Ron also felt Harry's pain through the bond, but didn't even affect him at all. He ignored the pain and hurriedly made his way towards Harry to heal once again.

Ron squatted down to his friend and outstretched his hands once again to heal a friend. "You alright mate," he asked after he was done.

Harry, now healed, sat up and answered back, "Yah, thanks mate…I'm fine."

Hermione, however, looked worried. She scanned the room looking at all the devastation that was caused by the unknown, mystery woman attacker.

Sensing her worry, Ron asked, "Love, what's wrong?"

Hermione, after looking around the damaged Great Hall and Hogwarts' students, turned to face her best friends and said in a strong yet worried tone, "She's gone."


End file.
